La legendaria perdedora
by TsunadexJiraiya
Summary: One Shoot. Trata sobre una noche entre Jiraiya Y Tsunade. La trama se ubica en Shippuden


Jiraiya: Odio decirlo pero mi rol ha cambiado desde los últimos tiempos... ahora mi trabajo es ayudar a la nueva generación y darles un buen ejemplo y por ello arriesgaré mi vida y lo haré con una sonrisa[...]

Tsunade: Regresa con vida... Si te pierdo a ti también yo...

Jiraiya: ¿Vas a llorar por mí?[...] Apuesta todo lo que tienes en que yo moriré... a cambio yo regresaré sano y salvo[...]. Muy bien, es hora de partir... Nos vemos luego.

Jiraiya ya había comenzado a andar y se hallaba a unos pasos del banco donde Tsunade había permanecido sentada, entonces:

- ¡Jiraiya! - grito Tsunade, el Ermitaño Sapo se dio la vuelta y miró sonriendo a Tsunade, ésta había salido corriendo hacia él con un semblante que denotaba tristeza extrema, al alcanzar a Jiraiya, la Legendaria Perdedora se dejó caer entre sus brazos. Él bajó su mirada sin dejar de sonreír y la miró tiernamente, en aquel momento le recordaba más a su compañera de equipo cuando aún eran niños que a la Godaime de Konoha. Tsunade alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Jiraiya, él vio como los labios de la Sannin se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, y simplemente se dejó besar, poco a poco respondiéndole, bailando sus lenguas, hasta que se encontraron sumergidos en un largo y apasionado beso. Tsunade se separó de sus labios.

- ¿Aún te gobierna el sake, Tsunade? - preguntó Jiraiya mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír. Tsunade, negó leve pero firmemente con la cabeza, a lo que Jiraiya mal fingió su sorpresa a pesar de permanecer con su sonrisa.

- Parte mañana temprano, Jiraiya, aguarda tan solo una noche - susuró ella. Él permaneció callado y tomó la mano de la kunoichi entrelazando sus dedos entre los de ella, le besó el dorso de la mano y le preguntó qué le gustaría hacer, ella selló sus bocas una vez más esta vez en un beso más tierno - Tengo sake en mi habitación - le respondió la médico ruborizándose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el cuarto de la Godaime, ésta cerró la puerta con llave habiendo aviso a Shizume de que no ningún asunto debía importunarla durante toda la noche. Tsunade fijo su mirada en la espalda de Jiraiya, éste contemplaba el paisaje que le ofrecía el dormitorio de su compañera y amiga: los interminables bosques de Konoha. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda de hombro a hombro, haciendo que Jiraiya se estremeciese...

- Tsunade... - susurró éste - no te impliques ahora conmigo. Puedes hacerte daño. - dijo volteándose para quedar cara a cara con ella.

- Yo ya me he implicado del todo contigo, Jiraya. Yo... no me sentía así.. desde...

- Deberíamos conversar simplemente.

- Ya hemos conversado bastante los últimos cincuenta años.- y sonriendo - ¿Dónde está el Ero-Sennin del que hablan todos? - dicho esto Tsunade le besó apasionadamente, le despojó del pergamino que siempre llevaba con él y se su primera prenda y saltó sobre él haciendo que éste se desequilibrase hasta llegar a caer sobre la kunoichi en la cama. Tsunade sintió en sus labios cómo se desplegaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya, así que ésta también sonriendo y despegándose levemente de sus labios, tomó levemente la manga de su camisa y limpió la pintura del rostro de Jiraiya quitándole después la bandana de la frente. Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

- Para mí esto no es perversión Tsunade, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, buscándote en cuerpos ajenos...

- Jiraiya, esta noche sólo existimos tú y yo en este ahora.

Jiraiya acabó de subiese a la cama situándose ahorcajadas encima de Tsunade, le quito con suavidad la blusa y poco a poco fueron cayendo las prendas una a una mientras dos de los Legendarios Sannin se provocaban gemidos de placer y amor, sin dejar de besarse ni un momento. Jiraiya se hallaba en la camisa de rejilla, mientras Tsunade ya en sujetador se sentía estúpida por no haberse dad cuenta antes de la sensualidad de Jiraiya, quien conservaba su cuerpo como un veinteañero - como ella -, al quitarse éste el último chaleco dejó al descubierto su torso completo dejando al descubierto la enorme cicatriz que le fue causada por el portador del Kyubi; Tsunade se incorporó para besarla, Jiraiya gemía, las hábiles manos de la kunoichi comenzaban a desabrocharle el pantalón ante lo que éste cayo de golpe por lo pesado que era, ya tan sólo separaban a la Hokague del cuerpo desnudo del Sanin unos diminutos boxer que insinuaban el gran tamaño y la excitación del miembro de éste, Tsunade vio como Jiraiya se sonrojaba, así que le puso las manos sobre sus pechos para instarle a que recuperase ventaja en desnudez . Él desabrochó el sostén y se deshizo de el en un mismo movimiento dejando ver lo útil de todos sus años recogiendo información; los grandes pechos de Tsunade se hallaban ahora a la vista del ermitaños quien los besaba con lujuria y avidez rodeando la espalda de Tsunade con una mano y despojándola de sus pantalones con la otra mientras esta gemía ante el cálido tacto de la lengua de este sobre sus pezones....

- Jiraiya... - susurró la gran kunoichi quien ahora estaba a merced del ninja - Jiraiya...

Jiraiya escuchaba su nombre complacido de oirlo salir entre gemidos de los labios de la mujer que tanto había deseado y sonrió, mientras comenzaba a besar el abdomen de su amante y con sus manos se despojaba a sí mismo de su última prenda primeramente y después a ella. Ahora se hallaban ambos plenamente desnudos.

Tsunade se dejaba hacer, haciendo mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese tipo de placer, sentía como los labios de Jiraiya iban bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad y sintió manifestándolo en altos gemidos, como él le suministraba placer con su lengua. Jiraya sentía cómo la excitación de su amada subía, de tal modo que la llevó directa hasta el éxtasis, sonriendo mientras escuchaba su nombre. Se encontraba en un estado de tal exctación que no cabía en sí, cuando sintió como Tsunade se colocaba sobre y le besaba apasionadamente, primero los labios, después su cuello, su torso, la cicatriz hasta llegar al erecto miembro, ahora era él quien no dejaba de decir de nombre de ella. Cada vez Tsunade le lamía más fuerte... pero antes de derramarse él la tomó de las caderas para besarla en los labios con tanta ternura como pasión y se volviéndose a colocar sobre ella, se acomodó poniendo cada pierna de la kunoichi a cada costado de su torso, ella le acariciaba con la blanquecina y suave piel de sus muslos, miró las mejillas de esta, se hallaba totalmente sonrojada, entonces él se agarró el miembro y sin dejar de besarla, lo dirigió hacia el interior de ella. Ambos gimieron al unísono. Él la rodeò con sus brazos de manera protectora y le besaba el cuello mientras le susurraba su nombre al oído. Jiraiya la embestía cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte conforme veía que pedían los gemidos de Tsunade, escuchaba cómo ella decía su nombre cada vez más perdido entre gemidos los dos estaban muy cerca del orgasmo, pero él se estaba dedicando aquella noche al placer de ella, porque para él estar con ella ya era el éxtasis supremo. Entonces cuando la sintió a punto del climax cambió el ritmo a embestidas más fuertes pero más detenidas, más pausadas y certeras para hace su momento mas largo e intenso, hasta que él no pudo aguantar más y se derramó dentro de ella, aumentando la velocidad los últimos segundo para conseguir el también su momento perfecto. Cayó rendido sobre Tsunade, y volvió a besarla muy tiernamente:

- Te amo, Tsunade - dijo Jiraiya mirándola fijamente a los ojos, temiendo en parte la respuesta de esta. Ella acarició su espalda y después de besarlo le respondió:

- Yo también te amo, aunque he tardado una eternidad en darme cuenta.

Entonces ambos durmieron desnudos y abrazados hasta que despuntó el alba.

A ella le despertó éste poniéndose las ropas, le dolía que tuviera que irse, Jiraiya lo vio en su expresión, vió cómo el iba a hablar pero ella habló antes:

- Tan sólo vuelve con vida y yo te prometo que no vas a tener que ponerte tu mascara nunca más- Jiraiya sonrió, se sentía increíblemente feliz

- Tan sólo apuesta por mi muerte, y todo saldrá bien - dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios - Te amo. - y antes de que le fuese más duro desapareció con un puff en una nube de humo

- Yo tambien te amo, baka - dijo ella con semblante triste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade volvió a despertarse con escalofríos, con su sabor en sus sabanas, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de Jiraiya y había apostado una gran cantidad a la muerte de este, confiando en su habilidad para perder siempre, como el Sannin le sugirió. Todas las noches antes de dormir se imaginaba con él, besándolo, acariciándolo diciéndole todo lo que debió haber dicho antes de su marcha. Como imaginaba todas las noches, corriendo hacia él antes de haberse ido, besándole, pasando al menos una noche con él. Realmente aquella misión de Jiraiya era diferente.

- Jiraiya - dijo en voz alta - Tan sólo vuelve con vida y yo te prometo que no vas a tener que ponerte tu mascara nunca más, que todas las noches serán como la que me obsesiona, como la que nunca llegó a ocurrir. - las lágrimas acabaron deslizándose por el rostro de la Godaime, quien era incapaz de no mostrar su desesperación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia pasado ya un mes desde la partida del Legendario Ermitaño Sapo y la Hokague, no le había olvidado, tal demora significaba sin duda que se había retrasado confirmando información nueva sobre los Akatsukis. En aquel momento ella daba un paseo, estaban siendo dias muy ocupados y necesitaba relajarse. Se hallaba en la orilla de un río, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento donde un día ataron al poste a Jiraiya, y entonces lo vio: una pequeña rana que venia hacia ella con un numero inscrito...

- Jiraiya - pensó.

En el cauce central del río se encontraba boca bajo un hombre manco, de pelo blanco increíblemente larga, con las prendas que llevaba el Sannin el día que salió por la ventana de la Hokague. La Gondaime gritó, se tiró al rió, le sacó arrastras como bien pudo, sin dejar de llorar... le colocó en el suelo y comenzó a acumular chakra curativo en sus manos, pero no surgía efecto, no tenía valor suficiente para tomarle el pulso, sus lágrimas levaban ya incluso al cuerpo inerte del Sannin. Entonces la rana se acerco a ella y dijo:

- Es inútil que lo intentes, niña, ni la medicina ninja puede sanar a los muertos.

La Godaime se deshizo totalmente en llanto, mientras susurraba:

- Debí haberte besado, debí haberte besado, debí haberte besado...

La quinta Hokague se compadeció así misma pues esa había sido, probablemente la única apuesta que había deseado perder en toda su vida, aún habiéndola ganado, seguía siendo La Legendaria Perdedora.


End file.
